Blake Jenner
Blake Alexander Jenner (born August 27, 1992) is a 21-year-old American singer and actor who is the incumbent winner of the second season of The Glee Project. ''On ''Glee, ''he portrays the role of Ryder Lynn. He was signed for only 7 episodes, but similar to Samuel Larsen (Joe), Damian McGinty (Rory) and Alex Newell (Unique), his contract was extended. He is now a part of the main cast on ''Glee. About and Personal Life The youngest of four brothers, Jenner was interested in music and film growing up. He began playing drums, writing short stories and acting them out at school starting when he was nine years old. While performing in plays throughout middle school and high school, he also appeared in television commercials. Throughout his youth, Jenner took acting and improvisation classes, participating in his school's drama department and Impromedy, an improv and sketch comedy group based in his hometown of Florida.Blake Jenner: A Varela alumnus journey to 'Glee October 2012. Eager to pursue a career in acting, Blake moved to Los Angeles after graduating a year early in the summer of 2010.Glee Project Champ Blake Jenner August 2012. Upon arriving in LA, he worked as a waiter, a clothing store associate, and appeared in films like Wurlitzer, The Truth In Being Right and horror movie Cousin Sarah. He made a guest appearance on ABC family's sitcom Melissa & Joey as jock Miller Collins. Though he has received some rejection he continued to forge ahead because of the love he had for his craft. Soon after in 2012, Jenner was discovered through industry channels to audition for The Glee Project, ''a music-based television reality show. After besting thirteen contestants and winning the second season, Blake is featured as Ryder; the star football player/lead vocalist on the 4th season of the FOX hit, Glee. He later won the Choice TV Breakout Star at the 2013 Teen Choice Awards.2013 Teen Choice Awards: The Winners List August 2013. Blake has been dating his ''Glee co-star, Melissa Benoist, since February 2013. They were reported to be engaged in July 2013.Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist Engaged: Glee Costars Set to Tie the Knot July 2013. Their engagement was confirmed in December 2013.Glee's Melissa Benoist and Blake Jenner Reveal Wedding Plans Filmography Film Television Quotes *about his experience on The Glee Project Oh yeah. You look at Tyler, or you look at Abraham, or you look at Aylin or Ali or Shanna, and everybody had these very, very compelling stories. Michael and I, we probably seemed to have the most normal, average stories. When it came to the finale, I was really, really, really nervous, just because I was up against two girls that probably have the best, most compelling life stories of everyone in the competition, and here I am, the whitest half-Cuban ever. That’s all that I had. When you look at me, I’d have to tell you what I’ve been through; with Aylin and Ali, you could know some of what they had been through just by looking at them. *''Even the people you don’t think are vulnerable at all vulnerable. I want to get across that everyone is sensitive and has something.'' * Acting is like therapy without the bills.Local Singer Actor wins Glee Project 2 August 2012. Trivia *He plays the drums and the guitar.ET Live Chat With Glee Star Blake Jenner May 2013. *He cited Jim Carrey as his inspiration for acting after watching his performance in Dumb and Dumber. *Appeared in commercials for Best Buy and KFC. *He is athletic and noted his favorite sports are basketball and football. *In high school, he was a wrestler on his school's wrestling team. He also played varsity football. *Height is 6'2." *Confessed Captain Underpants is his favorite book series. *At 16, he decided that he would go to Los Angeles, graduated from high school early, moved there on his own, and has, with no help, worked three jobs. Glee Project Judge Robert Ulrich on 'Terrifying' Challenges and Winner Blake Jenner as…Blaine? September 2012. *Enjoys watching The Office and Arrested Development, which are two of his favorite shows. *In his blog, he stated that poetry helps get his feelings out in the world easier. By the end of eighth grade, he won a state-level critic’s choice award in the monologue category. *He always wanted to go to Australia. *Known for being musically inclined, yet has never had a musical lesson taught by a professional. *On stage during the Glee Project season finale, Blake Jenner “summoned the power of Thor.” That’s how he explains the impossibly high jump he pulled off seconds after being declared winner. *His favorite color is blue. *Knows how to juggle.Blake Jenner Talk About His Upcoming Role on Glee September 2012. *One of his dream roles is a role similar to Leonardo DiCaprio's in Basketball Diaries. *Blake struggled getting casted in films in his first year in LA, claiming he has been said "no" to many times. He struggled financially, eating ramen and Chef Boyardee straight for months at a time, skipping meals to save money. *Alongside Jacob Artist, Blake Jenner appeared on the ABC Family sitcom, Melissa and Joey and they both flirted with Lennox Scanlon. *(From Fearlessness Blog) He is deathly afraid of snakes. Blake's Video Diary: Fearlessness July 2012. *He has a wide range of favorite artists and his favorite genre is rock. *Michael Jackson is one of his inspirations to become a musical entertainer. He would watch his music videos when he was younger. The Way You Make Me Feel is his favorite MJ song and the one song he would like to sing if he were given the chance to on Glee. *He played Creon in his high school’s production of Oedipus Rex.In high school, I did Oedipus Rex and I played Creon...one of my favorite roles! #TheGleeProject August 2012. *If he had to choose one person from the cast to duet with on Glee it would be Darren Criss. *On the Glee Project, he was closest to Michael, Nellie and Abraham. Five Things You Don't Know About Blake Jenner August 2012. *To keep his Glee Project win a secret until the finale show aired, he referenced Harry Potter and how everyone couldn't say the name of Voldemort. *Monkeys and dogs are his favorite animals. *He can't live without music, movies, his family and his car. *Started to love acting in fourth grade, he’d write little short stories as part of his morning journal in class and then act them out. He said he’d make people laugh and it was worth it. By then, he was already bitten by the acting bug. *In his freetime, he likes running while listening to music. *He was picked on in junior high for joining the drama club. According to Blake, they were looked on as "aliens." *After witnessing a schoolmate getting beat up, he has been a supporter to the fight against bullying. *His favorite character on Glee is Finn. *In an interview for KingMac.com he said that the hardest elimination for him was Nellie. *Did his senior coursework through Florida Virtual School. *He was in a relationship with his highschool sweetheart, Maria Correa, who moved from their hometown to live with him in LA. They dated for 3 years.Glee’s Blake Jenner and His Girlfriend Celebrate Thanksgiving 2012 (PHOTO) November 2012. *As shown in the Glee Project 2: Romanticality ''promo, when it comes to singing, his vocal weakness are harmonies. *His favorite song to perform on the Glee Project competition was ''Waiting for a Girl/Boy Like You by Foreigner.Glee Project Interview With Blake Jenner, Abraham Lim and Charlie Lubeck July 2012. *Blake owns a teacup Maltipoo named Milli. *Enjoys outdoorsy activities like hiking. *His drama coaches from back home, Ozzy Quintana and Ray Bode, praise him often and said that he was not afraid to take risks and put himself out there in order to become sucessful. Maintaining contact with both mentors, Jenner would often ask for criticism of his performance. *Has three older brothers named Mike, Derrick and Richard. *He has a homosexual brother, Ricky, whom he would watch Glee with back home. *One of his odd jobs was being a parrot salesman. *He also worked at Johnny Rockets and as a waiter.Glee Project 2 Winner Blake Jenner - Exclusive August 2012. *In the Glee Project, he went the longest without getting any negative feedback (5 episodes). *His favorite candy are Twizzlers. *When he was seven years old, he had an extremely strong crush on Bubbles, The Powerpuff Girl. *Jessica Biel and Scarlett Johannsson are his ultimate celebrity crushes. *While working at a drive thru, he would practice his accents and even did impersonations. He also frequently loved to do old man voices and then watch the customer's reaction when they came to the window. *According to his Access Hollywood interview, when talking about his favorite celebrities, Blake claimed he can imitate Ryan Reynolds and can also do 'The Grinch Face'. He also wrote a letter to Jim Carrey when he was younger, but never got a response. He is still waiting for one.Glee Project Winner Blake Jenner Ready For A Love Interest On Glee August 2012. *He says during Season 1, he was rooting for Damian and Cameron. *He is Caucasian, German, White and Spanish. His mother is from Cuba. *Has an obsession for gummy candies. *If he wasn't an actor, he would want to become a teacher. *His go-to song is Drops of Jupiter ''by Train. *The Miami Dolphins are his favorite football team. *Asked to choose which Disney Princess he had to be, he picked Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid because she could breathe underwater. *His favorite teenage cult-classic movie is The Breakfast Club.Which Cult Classics And Disney Princesses Do These Famous People Love August 2013. *He is the only Glee Project winner to become a regular Glee cast member. *Blake would tell his parents as early as middle school that he did not want to go to college and wanted to go after his dreams. They thought he was going through a phase, but it wasn't. *His favorite superheroes are The Flash and Spiderman. *Knows how to skateboard. *If given a superpower, he'd like to fly. *Admitted he was not the best dancer. If he doesn't know what to do, he'd goof around during the dance parts of the show. *Before acting, he once performed skits at the Roxy Theatre. *Growing up, he joined Valeria's drama program and fell in love with Improv. He said the experience helped him throughout the Glee Project competition, where they had to act without a script. *He has also worked with Groundlings, a comedy troupe in Los Angeles.The Groundlings Performers – Blake Jenner 2012-2013. *One of his most recent Groundlings ''guest shows were with Ian Brennan and Michael Hitchcock, executive producer and writer of Glee respectively. It was called ''Cookin' With Gas.Hey guys! Check out the @groundlings show (Cookin With Gas) I'm in tomorrow night with @hitchmichael and Ian Brennan! It's gon' be crazeee March 2013. *He is dating Glee co-star, Melissa Benoist, which he confirmed in May 2013 during an ET Canada chat, and they are reportedly engaged since July 2013. It was confirmed in December 2013. *Number 63 on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2012.TV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2012 December 2012. Gallery bj1.jpg bj2.jpg bj3.jpg bj4.jpg bj5.jpg bj6.jpg bj7.jpg bj8.jpg bj9.jpg bj10.jpg bj11.jpg bj12.jpg bj13.jpg bj14.jpg bj15.jpg bj16.jpg jakeblenner.png jakeblenner2.png GleeCastSAG.png HBSAG.jpg ABHVSAG.jpg BHSVSAG.jpg BlakeHenesssa.jpg ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo1_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo2_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo3_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo4_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers Blake (1).jpg Blake (2).jpg Blake (3).jpg Blake (4).jpg Blake (5).jpg Blake (6).jpg Blake (7).jpg Blake (8).jpg Blake Jenner 1.gif tumblr_mk70x3wTb41rvtsnxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk70mctA1A1rvtsnxo1_500.jpg Blake7.jpg Blake6.jpg Blake5.jpg Blake4.jpg Blake3.jpg Blake2.jpg Blake1.jpg GleeCastS5BTS ChordOverstreet Twitter.png 15045 680492798632831 779632453 n.jpg Blake and Melissa.jpg 778e7da8fd5111e2919b22000a9f1988_7.jpg bda9ce62fd4911e29deb22000a1f9355_7.jpg tumblr_mr0x2nAzqm1s0gy4po1_500.png tumblr_mr1hhoKiTw1s8ai35o1_500.jpg tumblr_mr25esRgrk1st0h2uo1_500.jpg jdjdj.gif jenner-s-s-s.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg Jennoist TCA.jpg Blake_2013_TeemCAs.jpg Melissa_and_Blake_2013_TCAs.jpg Bliss.png BSYqgwFCUAATb-5.jpg BSYqafnCMAAAkPU.jpg tumblr_ms06yrU2g91sqt62mo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ms06yrU2g91sqt62mo2_1280.jpg 589_10200765843162447_477467389_n.jpg whatastud.jpg BlakeEvent3.jpg BlakeEvent2.jpg BlakeEvent.jpg Jennoist4.jpg Jennoist3.jpg Jennoist2.jpg Jennoist1.jpg tumblr_mt70fiTvL21s8ai35o4_250.gif tumblr_mt70fiTvL21s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mt70fiTvL21s8ai35o5_250.gif Jennoistpic.jpg b1d4f764fe3511e2b95622000a9e01c5_7.jpg tumblr_mtjy5cdG121ryfl9so1_500.jpg tumblr_mtjznuH8PC1ryfl9so1_500.jpg blake melissa.jpg tumblr_mtv8ttrVQA1sju8qjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtv8dcNz391sju8qjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o2_250.gif tumblr_mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o3_250.gif tumblr_mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o4_250.gif BV1GUBZCYAEG8sC.png BV1GkygCMAAemo7.png BV1GIzHCMAAo2HQ.png Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so7 250.jpg Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so6 500.jpg Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so4 250.jpg Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so3 500.jpg Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so1 500.jpg Tumblr mvctuo426b1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvkilePQxM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxieavfvAg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Blake and Melissa TTP4.jpg Melissa and Blake TTP2.jpg Melissa and Blake TTP.jpg Blake TTP.jpg Blake TTP2.jpg Videos References External links * * *Blake Jenner's website Category:Actors Category:The Glee Project Winners Category:The Glee Project Contestants